


"I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from a sentence prompt list, "I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you."





	"I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you."

“So what are you gonna do?”

You swallowed around a dry throat, your worry making your stomach tumble and roll. You picked at the fabric of Juices couch, eyeing his packed duffel bag lying at his feet beside him.

“I gotta go baby. It’s not safe anymore. Not for me and definitely not for you. Jax and the club will come looking for me and you’ll get caught in the middle. This is best for us babygirl.”

His eyes held pure sadness as he explained himself to you, his heart breaking as he thought of the pain he must’ve been putting you through. It was for your own good though. He’d never let you get dragged down because of his mistakes. Standing, he came to stand in front of you, holding his hand out for you to take so he could pull you up. Skipping yours into his, you let him, throwing yourself at his chest and closing your eyes, trying desperately to ingrain this moment into your memory. Something told you this would be your last time holding him this way.

“ **I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.** I do, with all my heart, which is why I have to do this. Please don’t think that I don’t. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life. You have my heart, all of it. You always will.”

He leaned down slightly to press his lips into your hair, taking in a deep breath before letting you go.

“When the club asks, you tell them you don’t know anything. You tell them that you came home to me packing and I left. Tell them that I never told you where I was going.”

You nodded softly and sniffled.

“And where are you going?”

Juice smiled sadly and ran his fingers along your cheek.

“Can’t tell you. The less you know the better. That way they can’t say you were keeping anything from them. Tell them the exact truth of everything. That I left and that’s all you know. Ok?”

You nodded and pulled away from him, an ache in your chest. He stayed looking at you for a couple of seconds before pulling away and leaning down to pick up his bag.

“All the rest of my cash is in the safe. I’ve slowly been depositing it I to your savings over the last couple of months but you still got a couple grand in the safe. All of it's yours. All the bills are paid for the next 3 months so you don’t have to worry about that. All I need you to do is stay safe. They’ll take care of you once they see you don’t know anything. Let them. Find a new guy, fall in love, make a family with him. Let him give you everything I couldn’t. That all I’m asking of you.”

You didn’t respond, your voice lost at how quickly your life has turned upside down within the hour. All you could do was nod, in acknowledgment of what he wanted. You would do whatever he asked, and he knew that. So with a final smile and kiss to your lips, he slung the bag over his shoulder and turned towards the door, giving you a final glance.

“Be good.”


End file.
